Lucid Dreaming
by misutooo
Summary: Hampir semua orang suka dongeng, bukan? Tapi tidak untuk Izaya yang sangat membenci dongeng. Ternyata ia harus menerima karma dengan mendapat mimpi yang membuka matanya dan ia juga harus segera meminta maaf pada adik-adiknya. Shizaya/ShitsuoxHibiya, Oneshot, silahkan mampir


**Lucid Dreaming**

**Pair: Shizaya / ShitsuoHibiya**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning(s): mungkin OOC, miss typo, SHOUNEN-AI (you've been warned)**

**Disclaimer: Durarara! Akan selalu milik Ryohgo Narita.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Suara gemerisik pepohonan yang diterpa angin menjadi tambahan pengantar tidur untuk dua gadis kecil kembar yang sedang berada di dalam selimut ditemani sebuah buku dongeng yang baru saja mereka beli dengan uang sakunya masing-masing.

"Siapa yang akan membacakan cerita ini sekarang? Aku atau Kuru-_nee_?" tanya gadis yang memakai kacamata dan rambut tergerai lumayan panjang, gadis di sampingnya yang bernama Kururi hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memikirkan sesuatu. Mairu, gadis berkacamata tersebut hanya menunggu kakak kembarnya dengan sabar.

"Iza-_nii, _suruh ia membacakan ini."

"Ah! Benar juga, Iza-_nii_ tidak pernah membacakan dongeng untuk kita! Baiklah ayo—"

Sebelum Mairu berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya tak sengaja melihat kakaknya, Izaya, di daun pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka.

Izaya menempelkan punggungnya pada daun pintu sambil melipat tangannya di dada, senyum seringai khasnya tak luput dari wajahnya yang terkesan manis.

"Seharusnya kalian tak berbicara sekeras itu, kalian tahu 'kan? Suara kalian bisa menganggu orang yang hendak tidur, terutama kau Mairu," ujarnya sambil mem-_point-_kan iris merah tuanya pada gadis berkacamata yang mengembungkan satu pipinya.

"Iza-_nii! _Bisa bacakan kami buku dongeng ini? Baru saja kami membelinya!"

"...buku dongeng?" Izaya memperhatikan buku dongeng yang diperlihatkan Mairu dari tempatnya duduk di atas kasur. Senyum seringainya melebar, tekesan mengejek.

Izaya menghela nafas dan hendak berbalik ke kamarnya, "aku tidak suka buku jelek begitu," sambungnya sambil melirik kedua adiknya dengan satu ekor matanya. Mairu dan Kururi hanya berpandangan heran setelah mendengar pernyataan kakaknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kururi memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suaranya.

Izaya berbalik lagi dan melihat kedua adiknya yang sedang 'numpang' menginap di apartemennya untuk malam ini saja.

"Dongeng itu hanyasekumpulan kalimat-kalimat yang membentuk sebuah cerita _fantasy_ dan tentu saja dipenuhi kebohongan," ujarnya dengan santai.

Izaya benci dongeng, ia tak pernah mau mendengar dongeng orang tuanya saat dirinya masih kecil.

Saat ulang tahunnya dulu, hampir semua kado dari kerabat-kerabatnya adalah sebuah buku dongeng yang disampul dengan rapi. Pada akhirnya buku-buku tersebut hanya akan berubah jadi abu, Izaya membakarnya semua sambil terkekeh mengejek sebelum melihat isi buku dongeng tersebut.

Pemuda itu benci dibohongi, ia beranggapan bahwa dongeng itu hanya sebuah khayalan belaka dimana sebuah kehidupan diawali dengan penderitaan dan yang terakhir kebahagiaan.

Walaupun Izaya yang seorang informan dan tukang mempermainkan manusia karena saking cintanya dengan mereka, ia tidak suka dengan kebohongan dari orang lain untuk dirinya, egois?

"Iza-_nii_ saja yang tidak pernah membaca dongeng sampai tamat! Salah sendiri sekarang jadi begitu bencinya dengan buku dongeng," ujar Mairu mengejek, Izaya hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Ia mendekati kedua adiknya perlahan.

"Benarkah? Sekarang berikan buku itu padaku."

Mairu menyodorkan buku dongeng yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada Izaya dan Izaya dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ia membaca halaman pertama dari buku itu.

"Bagaimana, Iza-_nii_? Menarik, bukan?" tanya Mairu.

Tanpa disangka, Izaya langsung merobek buku dongeng tersebut menjadi dua bagian dengan santai, senyum seringai andalannya tidak luput dari wajah manisnya. Mairu dan Kururi hanya memandangi serpihan buku dongeng mereka yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Dari membaca pembuka di halaman pertama, sudah tertebak akhirnya seperti apa. Itu membosankan, sangat membosankan. Bahkan lebih membosankan dari Shizu-_chan~ _Kalian manusia-manusia yang kucintai, bisa saja menyukai buku membosankan seperti itu, hidup kalian pasti membosankan juga, eh?" Izaya menjawab Mairu sembari berjalan keluar kamar yang dipakai adik-adiknya dengan santainya sementara kedua adiknya menatap Izaya dengan ekspresi kesal bukan kepalang.

Di kamar, Izaya mendengus lalu naik ke kasurnya, membaringkan tubuhnya yang sedikit menyerupai seorang perempuan dan memeluk bantal yang berada di sampingnya. Ia lumayan lelah hari ini, apalagi tadi siang ia sempat kejar-kejaran dengan Shizuo, musuh terbesarnya. Izaya memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia memejamkan mata dan menunggu untuk berlayar ke mimpinya.

* * *

Izaya mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, ia menguap sebentar lalu menarik dirinya agar duduk dari posisinya tidur. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengucek matanya sembari mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya.

Saat Izaya sudah berhasil mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, ia menatap bingung ruangan yang ia gunakan untuk tidur yang jauh berbeda dari miliknya yang sebenarnya, matanya ia alihkan pada piyama tidurnya yang sekarang terkesan lebih mewah dan elegan.

Di meja antik samping tempat tidur _king size_nya terdapat sebuah mahkota emas yang berkilau terkena cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari sela-sela gorden kamar'nya.'

"_Huh? Dimana aku sebenarnya? Ini bukan kamarku, kamarku tidak semewah ini, piyamaku juga," _batin Izaya heran, ia turun dari kasur dan berjalan perlahan ke arah meja rias dengan kaca yang lumayan besar.

Izaya bisa melihat refleksi seluruhnya dari tubuhnya, wajahnya tetap sama hanya saja iris matanya berwarna emas, bukan merah tua seperti yang ia punya sebenarnya. Suara pintu diketuk mengejutkannya dan langsung ia berbalik melihat pintu.

"Hibiya-_sama_, apa Anda sudah bangun? Boleh saya masuk ke dalam?" Izaya bingung setelah mendengar suara yang dari luar yang meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam, orang itu memanggil Izaya dengan nama 'Hibiya,' yang membuat Izaya sangat bingung sekaligus terkejut adalah suara orang itu.

"_Ke-kenapa mirip suara Shizu-chan? Apa benar itu Shizu-chan?"_ Izaya terperangah memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Izaya tidak menjawab perkataan orang itu, ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam melihat reaksi orang tadi untuk selanjutnya.

Tanpa Izaya pikirkan, pintu kamar itu terbuka, memunculkan pria bertubuh tegap, tinggi, berambut pirang serta pakaian _butler- _nya yang mewah. Izaya memandangi pria itu dengan kaget.

"Shizu-_chan..._?"

Pria yang dipanggil Izaya itu menoleh, ia tersenyum dan mendekati Izaya dengan sebuah kain yang menyerupai jubah berwarna emas di kedua tangannya. Izaya hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ternyata anda sudah bangun, saya kira Anda masih tidur, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menaruh ini di kamar Anda agar bisa digunakan langsung setelah Anda membersihkan diri, Hibiya-_sama," _kata orang itu dengan sangat sopan sembari menyodorkan jubah emas itu ke arah Izaya.

Izaya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya tertawa yang terlihat sekali dibuat-dibuat. Orang berambut pirang di depannya hanya diam memperhatikan Izaya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ahahaha~ apa yang telah terjadi dengan otak protozoanmu, Shizu-chan? Kau terbentur sesuatu? Mau kubantu untuk membenturkan kepalamu lagi agar kembali seperti semula?" ujarnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, suara gelak tawanya terdengar aneh di telinga orang di depannya.

"Uhh—Hibiya-_sama_. Anda sepertinya sedang tidak sehat. Lagi pula, nama saya Shitsuo."

Izaya menghentikan tawanya, ia memandangi laki-laki tampan nan tinggi di depannya dengan sangat bingung. "_Apa yang terjadi?" _batinnya sambil mencubit-cubit tangannya, berusaha untuk bangun dari mimpi yang menurutnya buruk.

Shitsuo hanya tersenyum dan memegang kedua pundak Izaya lalu menuntunnya ke arah kamar mandi.

"Shizu-_chan_—?" panggilnya pelan.

"Saya tidak terlalu menangkap apa yang sebenarnya Hibiya-_sama_ katakan. Sekali lagi, nama saya Shitsuo."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap memanggilmu 'Shizu-chan,' mungkin itu bisa membuatmu terbebas dari amnesiamu, _ne_?" ujar Izaya sambil menyeringai, ia masih berpikir bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah Shizuo yang bisa saja habis terbentur dengan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, terserah Anda, selama Anda senang, itu tidak masalah. Selamat membersihkan diri, Hibiya-_sama,_" respon Shitsuo yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi setelah Izaya masuk ke dalam, ia pun pergi keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Izaya tidak menghiraukan pipinya yang sempat memanas dengan perkataan Shitsuo tadi. Ia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam _bathtub_. Merasa tidak nyaman sedikit, tentu saja karena ini _bukan_ kamar mandinya.

"Jadi sekarang namaku Hibiya, hm? Kurasa aku bisa bermain-main sedikit dengan Shizu-_chan_. Tapi, sifatnya jadi tenang begitu, Shizu-_chan_ jadi benar-benar membosankan," ujarnya sembari menyiram tangannya dengan _shower_, ia pun mulai membersihkan diri.

* * *

Izaya menatap refleksi dirinya di air _bathtub_-nya, entah kenapa ia merasa malas dan ingin sekali kembali tidur. Oh, _well_, ia harus melaksanakan misinya sebagai 'Hibiya' dengan karakternya sendiri lalu membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu kehabisan kesabarannya memiliki tuan yang akan selalu merepotkannya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Izaya membuka pintu kamar mandinya, menengokkan kepalanya keluar untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadinya itu sudah keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Fuh~ ayo kita mulai misi kita kali ini," ujarnya dengan seringai licik, ia pergi ke arah lemari pakaian dan membukanya, memandangi isi di dalam lemari itu dengan perasaan enggan.

"Apa ini...? Celana balon?"

Izaya menatap celana berwarna emas dan bergaris-garis jingga di tangannya. Ia juga mengambil baju atasan dan memakainya.

Izaya melihat jubah emas yang diberikan Shitsuo tadi padanya dan memakainya juga. Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap refleksi tubuhnya di depan kaca. Senyum seringai di wajahnya berubah menjadi raut wajah angkuh, topeng Hibiyanya mulai ia kenakan.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dua kali disaat Hibiya masih asyik memandangi cermin di depannya, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana pintu berada.

"Hibiya-_sama_, jika sudah selesai, Anda bisa pergi ke ruang makan, sarapan Anda sudah siap."

Hibiya hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan kalimat tersebut walaupun ia tahu Shitsuo tidak akan melihat anggukan kepalanya, ia mengambil mahkota berwarna emas di meja rias dan memasangnya di kepalanya lalu bergegas keluar kamar.

* * *

Hibiya mengelap peluh yang mulai turun dari pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding terdekat dan menghela nafas.

Ya, dia sudah nyasarselama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, berniat ke ruang makan yang disuruh Shitsuo tadi, kakinya malah mengantarnya ke halaman depan, ruangan musik, _ball room, _bahkan ruangan kosong.

"Ternyata Anda disini, saya mencari kemana-mana," Shitsuo datang dari kejauhan dan mendekati Hibiya yang menatapnya, merasa terselamatkan.

"Apakah Anda lupa dimana letak ruang makan?" tanya Shitsuo menuntun Hibiya ke jalan yang tepat menuju ruang makan.

"Te-tentu saja aku tidak nyasar! Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar dan karena sudah lumayan lelah, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat..." kilahnya, berusaha terdengar jujur saat melihat raut wajah Shitsuo yang terlihat curiga.

"Ah begitu, saya kira Anda lupa...ah—Tunggu! Anda bisa nyasar lagi, itu bukan jalan yang benar!" ujar Shitsuo menahan Hibiya yang hendak pergi ke arah yang salah, samar-samar ia melihat pipi Hibiya memerah sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

Hibiya selesai memakan sarapannya lalu meminum teh yang dituangkan Shitsuo barusan, ekor matanya sesekali memperhatikan Shitsuo yang dengan tenang berdiri di samping kursinya duduk, ia merasa bahwa orang ini bukan Shizu-chan yang ia kenal, ia tak pernah percaya bahwa Shizuo bisa melakukan pekerjaan sebagaimana manusia biasa lakukan. Dia monster, bukan? Bagaimana seorang monster bisa menyeduh teh seenak ini...

"Mau tambah teh lagi?" tanya Shitsuo sopan setelah melihat Hibiya yang sedari tadi diam sambil menyesap cangkir yang sudah kosong, ia harus bisa menahan suara kekehannya.

Hibiya segera sadar dan menaruh cangkir teh tersebut di atas meja dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, "tidak usah, aku sudah kenyang. Aku tidak mau berat badanku bertambah."

Shitsuo hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Hibiya dan mengikuti Hibiya di belakang.

"Antarkan aku ke halaman belakang, aku sedang tidak ingin sendiri," ujar Hibiya sembari terus berjalan tak tentu arah, jubah emasnya berkibar sedikit mengikuti kemana arah angin berhembus.

"Baiklah, Arthur pasti sudah menunggu Anda dari tadi," respon Shitsuo lalu menuntun Hibiya lagi ke arah halaman belakang.

Hibiya hanya terdiam, menebak-nebak siapa orang bernama Arthur ini.

* * *

Hibiya mengusap kepala kudanya dengan lembut, ia baru tahu kalau 'Arthur' yang dikatakan Shitsuo tadi adalah nama kudanya. Kudanya berwarna putih bersih. Hibiya tidak terlalu suka binatang, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa suka dengan kudanya.

"Apa Anda berniat membawa Arthur jalan-jalan?" tanya Shitsuo sembari memasang pelana pada Arthur.

Hibiya terlihat berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk, raut wajah sombongnya tak luput dari wajahnya.

Shitsuo tersenyum dan segera membantu Hibiya duduk di atas pelana kudanya.

"Kita bisa mengambil rute di sekitar hutan kecil di bagian selatan istana ini, rute itu tidak akan berbahaya untuk Anda, kalaupun berbahaya, saya yang akan melindungi Anda dari apapun."

Hibiya merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar perkataan Shitsuo, ia membuang wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Tapi itu sudah tugas saya sebagai pelayan pribadi Anda, Hibiya-_sama._"

"_Shizu-chan pasti tidak akan pernah berkata begitu padaku..."_ batin Hibiya sambil melirik ke arah Shitsuo yang sudah berdiri di samping kudanya.

* * *

Shitsuo menoleh ke arah Hibiya yang sepertinya kesakitan tanpa memberhentikan jalannya menyusuri hutan semakin dalam. Hibiya terlihat tidak nyaman, sudah beberapa kali ia berhenti di tengah jalan, membuat Shitsuo merasa khawatir.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Hibiya-_sama_?"

Hibiya langsung menatap Shitsuo dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mendengus dan menaikkan kecepatan kudanya, meninggalkan Shitsuo yang dengan segera mengejarnya.

Hibiya berhenti lagi dan kali ini lebih lama, ia menundukkan kepalanya, peluh di pelipisnya mulai menuruni wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Hibiya-_sama_, Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shitsuo lagi.

"Pa—pantatku...sakit..."

Shitsuo terdiam dan berdehem kecil, berhasil untuk tidak tertawa. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membantu Hibiya turun dari kudanya dan menuntunnya bersama Arthur ke tepi jalan dan duduk di bawah pohon.

"Anda mungkin kelelahan, kita istirahat saja dulu, setelah itu kita kembali lagi ke istana. Saya khawatir jika masuk hutan terlalu jauh, akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Hibiya menggangguk sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terasa nyeri.

* * *

Shitsuo memperhatikan Hibiya yang sedang menggambar di tanah, tangannya mengusap pelan pipi pemuda berambut raven itu dengan lembut. Si rambut raven hanya bisa menunduk lebih dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari Shitsuo. Merasa nyaman.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara semak-semak disekitar tempat mereka beristirahat. Shitsuo dan Hibiya langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat seorang loncat dari arah belakang dan langsung menghadangnya mereka di depan sambil membawa senjata tajam.

"Serahkan anak itu ke tangan kami sekarang juga!" suruh orang itu sambil mempermainkan pisau di tangannya, terlihat menantang.

"_Siapa yang anak kecil sialan!" _batin Hibiya kesal.

Shitsuo tidak menjawab, ia berdiri di depan Hibiya dengan pandangan tajam ke arah _bandit_ tersebut dan menyadari bahwa beberapa anak buahnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghadang Shitsuo begitu pula Hibiya.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku jika ingin membawa Hibiya-_sama_ pergi," ujar Shitsuo dengan intonasi yang serius.

_Bandit_ yang sepertinya ketua dari _bandit_ yang lain menyeringai dan menyuruh anak-anak buahnya untuk menghajar Shitsuo. Shitsuo bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangan mereka.

"_Sasuga, Shizu-chan. Yah, sepertinya aku tak terlalu di butuhkan disini, disamping itu peranku sebagai pangeran bernama Hibiya belum selesai," _batin Izaya lagi yang masih memasang topeng Hibiya-nya.

Hibiya segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara senapan yang sempat ia dengar dan terkejut melihat dari kejauhan, mulut senapan sudah menodongnya. Satu peluru sukses ditembakkan.

Shitsuo segera menyadari dan membiarkan bandit yang lain kabur dan segera berlari ke arah Hibiya secepat yang ia bisa.

* * *

Shitsuo membuka matanya dan melihat Hibiya yang menatapnya dengan wajah cemas, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Pelayan berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hibiya yang berada di pipinya, ia merasa bahwa kedua telapak tangan bersarung itu sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Hibiya-_sama. _Para pengawal kerajaan akan menemukan kita dan membawa Anda secepat mungkin kembali ke istana."

"Tapi kau tertembak, Shizu-_chan_!"

"Tidak mengenai organ vital, tenang saja."

"...bodoh."

Hibiya menghela nafas lega, ia memeluk leher Shitsuo dan mau tidak mau harus menindih Shitsuo yang berbaring di tanah berbekas darah yang sudah mengering.

Shitsuo hanya memperhatikan Hibiya yang mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajahnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu mencium bibir Shitsuo dengan lembut. Shitsuo terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya membalas ciuman Hibiya sampai orang-orang yang sudah dikirim dari kerajaan berhasil menemukan mereka.

* * *

Saat Izaya terbangun, hal pertama yang dilihat Izaya adalah wajah Shizuo tepat di depannya. Sadar akan Shizuo yang memandangi wajahnya dan menindihnya membuatnya terperanjat dan mendorong Shizuo sampai terjatuh dari kasur.

"Geh, _flea_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Shi-Shizu-chan, ke-kenapa bisa disini?!"

Shizuo menghela nafas dan duduk di tepi kasur Izaya lalu memandang pemuda yang sudah berstatus menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Adik-adikmu menarikku kesini, mereka bilang bahwa kau tidak bangun-bangun dari tidurmu."

Izaya terdiam sebentar dan langsung memeluk Shizuo.

"Kenapa?"

"Dongeng itu...tidak terlalu buruk."

Shizuo tidak mengerti kemana arah perkataan Izaya, ia menjawabnya dengan usapan di kepala Izaya.

"Kau memang aneh, kutu."

* * *

**Fict pertama saya di fandom DRRR!**

**Setelah hiatus lama, saya memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini. Saya juga kena virus Shizaya jadi kembali dengan membawa fict aneh ini.**

**Saya awalnya takut mempublish fict ini karena...biasalah sudah lama gak berkunjung, takutnya kesalahan saya dalam menulis dari dulu malah bertambah banyak.**

**Tapi, akhirnya di-publish juga.**

**Oh ya, arti Lucid Dreaming dalam wikipedia seperti "pemimpi menyadari bahwa dia sedang bermimpi saat mimpi tersebut masih berlangsung, dan kadang-kadang mampu mengubah lingkungan dalam mimpinya serta mengendalikan beberapa aspek dalam mimpi tersebut." Gak tahu nyambung apa kagak sama fictnya -_-**

**Berbaik hatilah memberikan saya review. Flame, saran, kritik apapun itu saya terima dengan senang hati~ :D**


End file.
